


The deal

by ClaireOMack82



Series: THE DEAL [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, PWP, thresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Elliot and Anita make a deal. Loba has other plans
Relationships: Loba Andrade Bangalore Anita Williams Mirage Elliot Witt
Series: THE DEAL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The deal

THE DEAL

Anita sat next to Elliot on a bar stool, they had been drinking pretty much since their win at the games. They had come immediately to his bar which was closed and emptied out the cabinates for his best liqueur. Now both of them were half way to blind drunk and the conversation had turned to less than family friendly.  
"You wouldn't do that would you." Anita asked as Mirage slammed down his glass stood up.  
"No problem, in fact I would go reprogram him right now if I had the faintest idea how to do it." Elliot laughed as Anita joined in and almost split her dink.  
"Poor Pathfinder, he deserves much more than to become your personal chef." She replied as she took in a deep breath attempting to sober up.  
"I said toaster not chef, just a toaster." That set off more laughter until Elliot collapsed back down on his stool.  
"Hey where is Loba she said she would be here, after all she won too." He asked then noting that they had been there almost an hour, and yet no sign of the woman.  
"She's probably washing her hair, or putting on some more makeup, you know what she is like." Anita said with a small smile as Elliots face went wistful for a moment.  
"She don't need it, man." He said then and Anita smiled.  
"You fancy her!" She shouted pointing at Elliot who simply raised his glass and drained the last morsel from it.  
"Well yeah, I have eyes, and so do you, bet you get a little moist at the thought of her too." Elliot's crass reply did little to get Anita to confess that the woman was attractive, but she didn't deny it either.  
"Ah ha, I knew it, man would I just like one night with her, although she would probably eat me alive, but I think it would be worth it."  
"You men are all the same, tits and ass that's all you think about, wouldn't you want to talk, get to know who she really is, what she really wants, needs." Anita replied pouring them both more drinks, she was secretly enjoying the way this conversation was going.  
"Well yeah, but lets be honest neither of us is likely to get the chance just to be alone in the same room with her, let lone get to first base, so talking about personals, unlikely." Elliot said taking a small sip of his drink and realising that if he was too drunk, if Loba ever did show up he would likely embarrass himself.  
"What do you think her type is?" Anita asked more out of curiosity, but she was genuinely interested in the answer.  
"Ha who knows someone rich and has no problem being on the bottom." Elliot said half joking but he suspected he wasn't far off the mark. Anita didn't reply and just sat looking at him. He had obviously thought about this more than she had originally thought.  
"So Anita, admit it if she asked you to go out, you would wouldn't you." Elliot said then looking around like it was some kind of huge secret.  
"I would defiantly think about it, I do have eyes too, but it wouldn't just be a one night thing, sure the woman is attractive, but do I like her, the jury is out." Anita said and it was as close to the truth that Elliot was going to be getting. there was no way Anita was going to tell him about the dream she had had last night before their match. Anita had woken up in some what of a sweaty state and had to take care of a few things.  
"Ok so what about this, we make a bet, first one to get the woman to cum wins." Elliot then said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Anita scoffed at him.  
"Dream on lover boy, there is no way either of us are getting that chance, plus you would loose so hard you wouldn't know which way was up." Anita said then drinking some more and enjoying the freedom it was giving her.  
"Ha there it is your competitive side, plus I didn't say a time limit who knows what the future holds, plus I know my way around a woman, had no complaints, so what do you say to a little wager?" Elliot said now very interested in what was about to happen.

"Ok but I'm not placing any money on this, no way. I tell you what if I win you have to cook for me and do my laundry for a week. what do you say."  
"Ok ok I get you, fine but I don't want you to cook for me, I've seen your dinners probably get a load of MRE'S shoved down my throat, no I'll take laundry and, keeping my room tidy for a week." Elliot finished with a smile as Anita raised her glass. Elliot did the same and as they clinked she said.  
"It's a deal, this is going to be fun."

Loba watched from the doorway, she grinned to herself, they had no idea just how much fun this was going to be. For her.

Giving it a few minutes, so the pair at the bar didn't suspect that she had been listening, Loba sauntered into the bar and placed her bag down on it. Both pairs of eyes followed her as she perched on a stool and pulled the bottle of liqueur towards her. she poured herself a glass and chugged it back. The eyes were still on her and she suppressed a smile behind her glass.  
"Sorry I am late, but all that arena grime had to come off, I can't stand being sticky." Loba drawled as Elliot offered her another drink. She held out her glass so he could pour for her. she held his gaze, and finally he looked away. His cheeks flush and his eyes darting from side to side. Loba was a master at holding eye contact it was a skill she had learnt early and learnt fast. People tended to believe what you were telling them when you looked at them.  
"So did you enjoy our win today?" Anita asked from her chair at the other end of the bar and Loba turned her focus onto the woman. It was obvious she was a little drunk and her eyes were slightly glazed over.  
"Of course beautiful I always enjoy a win." Loba replied sipping on her drink and holding the woman's look. Anita did not shy away as easily as Elliot and Loba knew that getting Anita to crack would be a far harder task.  
"Good wouldn't want you to be disappointed now." Anita replied, slightly confused by the unbreaking look Loba was giving her. Finally Anita gave up drained her drink and got up off her chair.  
"Got to use the ladies, back in a moment." Anita said as Elliot turned to Loba and grinned.  
"You look like you need to say something hansom." Loba said her eyes following Bangalore out of the door until the man in front of her caught her attention.  
"Umm yeah was just going to ask how you were, if you liked the drink, are you hungry?" Elliot managed as Loba's eyes fell on him once more and he found himself unable to form words. not just because Elliot Jr was doing quite a bit of the thinking, but also he was pretty drunk.  
"That is quite a lot of questions handsome, I am fine, the drink is lovely. Strong. No honey I'm not hungry, I grabbed something before I came over." Loba said answering him all at once as Elliots eyes slipped down to her bust and hung there for a while. Loba did not bother to call him on it.  
"I will use the facilities though, back soon." Loba said sliding off the stool, and making sure she swung her hips all the way to the bathroom at the back of the bar. Looking back and seeing Elliot quickly turn back to the bar, Loba smiled to herself and pushed open the bathroom door.  
Anita was splashing water on her face when a figure appeared in the mirror. Anita turned off the tap and for a moment was dumb struck, as Loba pouted into the mirror and began to put her lipstick on. the woman was bent forward her torso over the sink as she got closer to the mirror. Anita's alcohol riddle brain could only watch as she straightened up and turned to look at her.  
"You ok beautiful ." Loba said the smile on her face genuine as Anita shook her head and moved towards the door. Loba did the same so that they both ended up trying to go through at the same time.  
"Sorry umm, you first." Anita said as Loba had pressed her body up against hers to fit through the narrow doorway. Now Anita could feel every inch of the woman and she felt herself heat up as her lithe body rubbed against hers until she was out of the bathroom.  
"Thanks beautiful." Loba said as she sauntered back over to the bar. Anita just watched her go. Then she remembered her deal with Elliot, back in the doorway she had felt something, not just the usual flirting from Loba but something else. Perhaps there was hope yet, and maybe a week off her hated chores. With renewed vigor Anita went over to the bar and sat back down. Picking up her drink, and raising it.  
"To us and our victory." She said looking at her companions as they copied her actions and also toasted their victory. Loba only sipped at her drink, but Elliot downed his in one go. His staring was becoming obvious and Anita just rolled her eyes.  
"So Loba, are you glad you stayed?" Anita asked then as she put down her glass and watched as the woman looked from Elliot who was not so much looking at her face, but looking at her. Anita decided that he wasn't going to be much competition tonight.  
"Yes I think I made the right decision, I mean whats not to like. Great treasures, good games. Nice company." Loba said looking at Anita through her lashes and finishing off her second glass of liqueur. Before Anita could say anything Elliot decided to speak up, having found his voice somewhere in the bottom of his glass.  
"Yeah we are glad you stayed, I mean nice company and all that." He stuttered only slightly and Loba held back on rolling her eyes, this was not the time for making the man feel bad, this was to interesting to put a stop to now.  
"Oh aren't you sweet, thank you." She said looking at him now and noticing the dilated pupils and the slightly open mouth. Elliot would be easy, all she would have to do is crook her finger. The solider on the other hand would be another story. Especially for what she had in mind.  
"Elliot stop trying to charm her, there probably isn't a line she hasn't already heard." Anita said somewhat angrily. Not only because Elliot's attempts to woo Loba were kind of pathetic, but also taking her attention off herself. Elliot was right about one thing, she did have a very competitive side.  
"I'm not entirely sure that's true, but thanks for the compliment." Loba said sincerely as Anita looked at her and tilted her glass towards her.  
"I have eyes princess, someone who looks like you doesn't go through life without men falling over their own tongues to chat you up." Anita then said as Elliot shot her a death glare, one which Anita ignored.  
"Some women too." Loba said coyly as she reached for more liqueur and filled her glass once more. Anita's ears pricked up, she knew Loba didn't mind swinging both ways, she had heard the rumors, but most women who dabbled with other women were just that, playing at it. Men were what they always went back to, but maybe this time Anita wasn't so concerned with that. After all she had made a deal.  
"Women, you fancy telling us about that?" Elliot asked then his interest also peeked as Loba smiled at him. full frontal teeth and Elliot almost fell off his chair.  
"A lady never kisses and tells." She said then as Elliot tried not to look disappointed, then another thought came to mind. Maybe if Anita got to Loba she wouldn't mind if he watched, after all she would be getting a weeks worth of chores out of it.  
"Oh well, ok which do you prefer, I mean, men or women?" Elliot then asked the question slipping from his lips before his brain had a chance to filter it.  
Loba sat for a minute and thought about it, she had never been asked that before, and she had never really considered it either. Most of the people she knew were people she was going to benefit off in some manner, it didn't matter what they were like or their interests. Just what they could do for her.  
"You know I don't really know, it depends on the individual. Some men are gentle and loving, some women are hard and fast. I like both depending on my mood." Loba finally said looking at both parties sat around the bar, and their lack of response made her smile. This was almost going to be too easy. Loba relished the challenge, but maybe it was time to move this along.  
"Mood a, you got a particular mood right now thigh highs or should we guess." Anita asked seeing where this was going and fast. It was pretty obvious now that the woman had been after something from the moment she had walked in, and maybe tonight was going to be her lucky night.  
Loba almost laughed at the woman's directness, but held back with just a rye smile.  
"How about both." Her answer made Elliot start to choke on his drink, Anita's mouth just hung open and Loba just watched there little plan come crashing down around them.

There was silence then, even the jute box in the corner which had been playing soft rock most of the night, decided at that moment to change the CD. A low male voice came over the speakers, a country song Loba reconised it, Josh Turner she thinks, as her left eyebrow climbed her face as Elliot too listened to the words. His face was turning a deep shade of red, and his eyes flicked from Anita and then back to Loba.  
It was however Anita who spoke first. "No offence princess, but I don't think I could be involved with something, that includes Elliot naked."  
Elliot tried to look hurt but he only succeeded in looking constipated. He was having thoughts of just watching the ladies, and it was more than appealing.  
"Have you ever tried it, I mean don't say no to something until you have at least given it a go." Loba replied taking another sip of her drink before standing up and coming over to stand behind Elliot. She draped herself across his back, her chin resting on his shoulder. Elliot didn't know what to do, her breasts were pushing against his back, and her warm breath caressed his neck. If he was any more turned on right now, he would likely embarrass himself in his pants. This however was not his decision, it was Anita's and the woman was looking less than impressed. In fact she was looking very jealous, and it was then Elliot understood what Loba was up to. The woman seemed to know what made everyone twitch, and right now Anita's face was a picture of drunken want.  
"Fine, but i'm not touching it." Anita finally said draining her drink for dutch courage and standing up. Now her mind was made there was going to be no stopping her. And she was going to win that bet.

"You got somewhere more comfortable we can take this hansom?" Loba asked Elliot taking him by the hand and Elliot just pointed to a door in the back.  
"I've um yeah sure there is a bedroom upstairs, nothing fancy." He said as he allowed Loba to lead him towards the door. Elliot was too stunned at the moment to do anything but follow the woman. He couldn't quite believe this was happening, and he was still, even now as his feet hit the wooden stairs, waiting to wake up in his bed at the Legends lodge.  
"I'm not interested in fancy tonight beautiful, maybe next time a." Loba said with a smile that almost had Elliot knees trembling. His inability to do much of anything at that moment gave Anita the chance to close the door and push past him towards the bed.  
"So princess you suggested this, and I swear if he tells anyone about it I will hunt him down, but I guess for right now if its what you want then I can deal." Anita said patting the bed, an obvious invitation which Loba quickly accepted.  
"Aww aren't you sweet, not sure Elliot is with us right now though." Loba said pointing to the still frozen man by the doorway.  
"I'm sure he will move eventually." Anita said then giving Loba no time to move, placing one hand behind the woman's head, and one around her neck, Anita's lips landed firmly on Lobas in a somewhat messy kiss. More teeth than lips at first, but soon Anita controlled her alcohol soaked brain and softened the kiss.  
Loba's lips were as soft and plump as Anita had expected them to be, she was sure that she was getting covered in the womans almost too expensive red lipstick, but she didn't care right now. Her hands wondered down the woman's back, there was no protest as Loba was kissing her back just as fiercely. Anita couldn't help but cup the womans backside. Loba gave a small satisfied moan, and Anita smiled around the kiss.

Elliot could do nothing but watch, The women were on the bed still fully clothed, but he hadn't seen anything so erotic in his life. Not for one second had he considered Anita as sexually attractive, but right now as she squeezed Loba's ass Elliot was reconsidering his position. They knew he was here, and didn't seem to mind that he was watching, it was also giving him a chance to sober up. After all he still had a deal with Anita, and although she appeared to be winning on that front right now, Elliot had a plan.

Loba felt herself being pushed backwards onto the bed, she quickly placed her hand on Anita's chest and stopped her. "Not yet baby you are far too overdressed." Loba cooed as she quickly ripped the shirt over Anita's head, revealing a simple black sports bra.  
"Humm interesting choice." Loba said eyeing the underwear and Anita quickly snapped the offending material off. She had completely forgotten about Elliot who was now getting an eyeful of her chest. It was only Loba's eyes she was interested in, and right now she had their complete focus. Until Elliot sat down behind the Latino and began kissing her neck. Loba's head lolled to the side and the hand that was reaching for Anita's chest now fell away as Loba fell against Elliot, his hands moving around her front and cupping her breasts.  
The man was good Anita had to give him that, but catching his eye she gave him a death glare anyway. Anita didn't know what to do now, Elliot was everywhere, one hand on Loba's left breast, the other around her back, probably trying to undo the corset. his lips on her jaw line, tongue sliding along the line of her ear. Loba's eyes had slipped closed, and for a moment Anita just watched. It wasn't as abhorrent to her as she would have thought. The flush on Loba's face and the way her chest now heaved almost out of her tight corset was a sight to behold. the man doing it didn't really matter, but it helped that he was in fact her friend, not just some random guy.

In a rush of hands Loba's coerst was on the floor, and her white crystal bra was on show. It sparkled in the light coming from the window, and Anita was considering a change in her underwear choices, this was certainly more appealing. Then Loba was on her knees, pulling Elliots shirt off and getting his belt undone in almost the blink of an eye.  
Elliot couldn't believe it when Loba's hand wrapped around his hard almost painful cock. she looked up at him through her lashes and he was almost done for. thinking of anything but the woman on her knees next to him Elliot instead looked at Anita, it wasn't quite the cold splash of water he was hoping for. Her chest was exposed, and though not as impressive as Loba's it was still nice. she was coming towards them, her hands going for the front clasp on Loba's bra and removing it quickly. replacing it with her hands, had Loba arching into her touch. Lobas hands slowed on his cock, and Elliot didn't mind this was going to be over far to quickly. He didn't think he ever wanted this to end.  
"You feeling lonely beautiful." Loba then asked Anita she she turned to look at the woman and gave her another sultry smile.  
"Not any more." Anita said as she lent in for another kiss but again Loba stoped her with a finger. She turned slightly, placing her hand on Anita's breast bone and pushed the woman back so she was lying head against the pillow. Loba considered her for a second before removing Anita's cargo pants and ignoring the plane black panties and throwing them aside just as quickly. Anita groaned as Loba's hands ran up the inside of her thighs, parting them slightly as she lent forward her ass in the air as her lips connected with Anita's pubic bone. The buck of Anita's hips couldn't be helped as Loba's tongue lapped fire along her sex.  
Elliot just watched for a moment, Loba between Anita's legs had him harder than rort iron, he felt himself inching forward for a closer look, when he felt a hand latch onto his cock again. Loba was reaching behind herself whilst giving Anita head. Her hand jerked him in rhythm with her own tongue.  
Loba was almost smiling now as both her partners whined with pleasure. This was not the easiest trick in the book, and it probably would have been easier to let Elliot take her from behind, but she was still, amazingly wearing her tight bottoms, also she was far closer to the edge than she cared to admit, and that was not the point of all this, the point was they were going to come first.  
Loba could feel Anita start to clench around her mouth, her thighs trembling beside her and Loba knew the woman wasn't lasting much longer. Elliot was humming low in his throat, and she knew he was simply holding back. one little push and he would go. All of a sudden Anita was coming below her, Loba pulled back somewhat, and sucked only lightly on Anita's clit. Turning as the woman relaxed, came down and began panting slightly, Loba quickly wrapped her lips around Elliots cock, and sucked in her cheeks, lapping her tongue along the underside of his impossibly hard member. Two seconds later her was emptying himself, mostly over Loba's chest but some on Anita's leg. The woman didn't seem to mind, she was too blissed out to care.  
Loba sat back on her haunches, proud of a job well done, and looking from one to the other as they came back around and looking first at each other then at Loba.  
"So what do I win for making you two come first?" she asked smugly and then the realization hit. Elliot stuttered, Anita looked anoyed then they both looked at her.  
"You little minx, you will not get away with this." Anita said now pouncing forward and throwing Loba on to her back. Running her hand along Loba's long leg Anita ripped off the womans pants, not caring if they were in fact broken. Anita then grabbed Loba by the hips and swung her easily so she was now sitting above her. The object of her desire just above Anitas face. She raised her head and latched onto Loba clit. the woman above her let out a whimper and her hips shook slightly as Anita wasn't gentle.  
"Oh god, you evil woman." Loba moaned out as Anita lapped at her like a thirsty man in the desert. Loba's thighs were shaking, and her stomach muscles tense and fluttering as Anita took hold of Loba's thighs to keep her still. She knew Loba was close, the woman's juices were now practically running down her chin, and she was having a job holding onto her. She then felt a presents beside her, and realised that Elliot had finally recovered enough to grab hold of Loba from behind and start playing with her nipples. that did it Loba boke, her body tensed shook, and her hiss of several repeated yes's played out until she slumped down on Anita's chest.  
"Oh we are not done yet princess." Anita said lifting Loba up and moving her back slightly so she was on her hands and knees. Anita kissed her as Elliot drew back behind her and allowed his fingers to test her entrance. Loba was still so wet and sensitive from her climax only moment ago that she whimpered in pleasure.  
"Please." Was all she could manage as Elliot pushed into her, his member filling her up, and unable to stop herself Loba pushed back against him. She needed this, there was something very different about actually having someone inside you, although Anita was great, and wow she had come, this was the perfect end to a night she had never expected.

Elliot grabbed hold of Loba's braids, making her head come up and her back arch. he was so deep now that he wondered if he was hitting her womb. Loba certainly wasn't complaining. He could see Anita out of the corner of his eye latching her mouth around Loba's right nipple and her internal muscles clenched around him, almost in a death grip, causing Elliot to moan out loud at the tight heat.  
"Do I need to pull out." he gasped out as Loba twitched below him, her body on the edge as he thrust in and out, his body pounding against hers as she thrust back towards him.  
"Its ok." she gasped out as her body arched backwards and bored down against him. Elliot, was in that second, pleased that she had said that, because her climax set off his own, he was powerless to move as he emptied himself inside her.  
They all collapsed in a sweaty heap next to one another, Loba in the middle as their heavy breathing filled the room.  
"Wow." Was all that Elliot could as Anita rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow.  
"Yeah I got nothing else." Anita said as Loba could do nothing but lay there for a few more moments.  
"You ok princess?" Anita then asked as Loba nodded and licked her lips.  
"I was not expecting that, I thought I was cruel, but you two take the prize on that one." Loba finally said as she scooted up the bed and lent against the pillow next to Elliot.  
"Well you deserved it." Elliot said with a small smile trying to to preve on the two women naked next to him and only half succeeding.  
"Well if that is the outcome I'll take it, but remember you both lost so you owe me dinner and chores for a week, I believe that was the deal." Loba said then with a small smile.  
"Well technically it was which ever of us made you cum first, which was me so I win really. But I concede that you did get lets say the first round in, so maybe Elliot should just cook us both dinner for a week." Anita said poking her tongue out at Elliot as he sat and watched the two women.  
"Ok fine as long as I get another chance to win." Elliot finally said as Loba looked from one pair of eye to the other.  
"It's a deal."

THE END ? ....


End file.
